FIRE ON FIRE
by seouls
Summary: There were some things Peter was sure of : One, the sky was blue. Two, dragons did not belong in New York. Three, Danny's friend was a bit more than a friend. Also, how was he supposed to tell Norman his son wasn't dead? Especially, when Harry didn't want anything to do with anyone. or the one where Danny has a "friend", Harry isn't dead, and dragons did exist in New York
1. Chapter 1

**im not too sure what to put in this author's note? but please enjoy this fic ! the title is inspired by sam's smith fire on fire. naturally, i've written other fics from the fandom, but deleted them as i do with most things lol. this is an oc fic, bUT it'll be a good read hopefully! there are a lot of changes i made so this fic is set in a slightly au universe from the original show and happens around two-three years after the graduation**

**there's lots of lore around dragons featured! along with some really cool things on asian mythology specifically the ones surrounding dragons.**

**some warnings before we get started some warnings: genderfluid characters, boy x boy + girl x girl relationships, sexual content, mentions of abuse, and one character is a child wHo is the result of an underaged pregnancy + he likes to wear skirts and other traditionally feminine clothes also there's lots of swearing**

**if any of those aren't your cup of tea the back button is right there**

** to everyone else ! enjoy ! reviews / critiques are more than welcomed  
**

**disclaimer : i don't claim to own ultimate spiderman except my oc's !**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

New York's sewage system almost felt like Spiderman's second home. He frequently found himself in the shit infested waters fighting some villain or chasing after some lead. He remembered how a group of highschoolers pranked him by claiming they saw Doc Ock in the sewers. It rained the night prior, so the water levels had been higher than usual. Today it was the latter. There had been numerous complaints about inhuman noises coming from the pipe system. Spiderman would have left it to the local police, but something was telling him this wasn't something the police could handle. That and he was a hero. Helping people was kind of in the job description.

Late at night, the creepiness of the sewers almost seemed to outweigh the smell. Spidey felt watched, but his spider sense wasn't alerting him of any danger. He trekked on, the flash from his communicator lighting the way. Usually, he'd make his teammates suffer with him (or keep him company), but they'd all turned down the job offer with varying excuses except Nova who laughed in his face. He would have loved to smack the cosmic hero, but he had a job to do. He'd smack Nova some other time. Maybe after the job, so the Latino could smell like sewer too.

The friendship between the Ultimates-and even the Web Warriors-had blossomed over the years. He always found it a bit odd how well their dynamic was. Each of them were a piece to a puzzle and together they fit well. Even Scarlet Spider with the whole loner, bad boy aesthetic he was going for had been caught smiling at the interactions between everyone. (It wasn't really a smile, but more like the upper corner of his lips turning up slightly. Peter still counted it as a smile.)

The Ultimates still crashed at Aunt May's when the helicarrier felt a little too crowded which was more often than Peter liked. On multiple occasions, the other Spiders would tag along. Spiderman considered them his family. It felt weird saying it out loud.

He'd lost a friend, and that Harry shaped whole in his chest couldn't ever be filled, but with the team around it wasn't too hard to handle it. Harry went missing back junior year and Spidey could still recall the phone call from Norman. He had never heard the CEO so distraught. Almost three years later and Harry felt like a ghost. A distant memory. Tabloids media wrote him off as dead. Norman's escapades as Green Goblin came to a halt after that. He worked closely with heroes ensuring the safety of New York. It was something to honor the memory of his son.

Spiderman stopped at the sound of water sloshing, ears picking up the source of the sound. It came from the opposite direction he was heading. He turned on his heel and ran towards the source of the noise.

Now, New York had its fair share of superpowered weirdos and odd creatures-Spiderman was walking proof of that-but this? No, this was new. He had to rub his eyes twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. A little way from him was a dragon, snarling at what looked like a woman. When Spidey looked again. he saw the bottom half of her body. It was a snake's tail and on her back were a set of bat-like wings. A red ruby sparkled on her forehead. With each turn and snarl she made, the gem flickered like fire.

Spiderman clicked on his wrist communicator, laughing nervously, "You guys are going to want to see this." Nova;s voice was loud over the comm, but Spiderman was too caught up at the sight of the dragon to really pay attention to what was being said. He knew dragons existed. Iron Fist's entire power revolved around slaying a dragon. But dragons in New York? That was something different. Seeing a dragon up close was far different than hearing about it. If flight turned to fight could Iron Fist slay another dragon? Spiderman would pay good money to see that.

The woman's ears picked up his voice. She turned to him, a curious look on her eyes. The bigger dragon did the same, snarling at the superhero. It lunged for him, wings covering its body like a blanket to keep it from scraping from the sewer walls. The half woman half dragon (snake?) said something, but Spidey couldn't hear it.

He wasn't quick enough the dodge the ferocious beast. It's talons swiped across his back eliciting a scream of pain from the masked hero. He stumbled, blood trickling down his exposed back. The dragon snarled again, preparing for another attack. Spiderman stumbled forward, vision blurring.

The woman slid between the young man and the bigger dragon. She spoke again, her one angry and taunting. The dragon growled, taking a step closer to the woman. She turned around and fled, leading the dragon away from Spider.

Spiderman fell to his knees, coughing up blood, and feeling all the energy leave his system. "Spidey?" He saw his team, a hand reaching for him, then black.

* * *

When the team arrived back at SHIELD with Spiderman passed out in Iron Fist's arms, Fury had cleared out the medical bay in seconds. Spiderman was placed stomach down on a bed, giving doctors access to the wound on his back. The wound was turning purple, oozing clear liquid that smelled awful. Blood mixed with the liquid and the blood didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

The doctors ran tests, but the exact nature of what was causing the wound was unknown. "It stopped his healing factor." One doctor commented, eyebrows scrunched up in awe, concern, and confusion.

Iron Fist frowned, nose wrinkling at the smell. He remembered it, but for some reason he couldn't quite recall from what or where.

Spiderman stirred awake, words slurring together as he asked, "Where am I?" He tried to move, but winced at the pain. He slowly remembered the incident in the sewers.

"SHIELD's medical bay," White Tiger answered, "And you better not die or so help me God-"

Spiderman laughed, cutting into whatever threat she was going to say. It hurt to laugh, and he felt the sting from earlier still on his back. It was burning, searing the area of skin around the area.

"Who did that to you? You look like shit and smell like it too." Nova's comment earned a glare from Powerman and a punch to the arm courtesy of White Tiger.

"You're not going to believe me, but it was a dragon."

"Poison." Iron Fist finally realized why the smell was familiar. "Dragon's poison."

There were questionable looks thrown around the room, but no one bothered to counter Iron Fist's statement. After all, who was going to question the man that slayed a dragon? There also wasn't any other explanation to the current state Spiderman was in.

Fury broke the silence. "Do you know how to heal him?"

"No," Iron Fist shook his head, "But I know someone who can."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Regulus-Reggie or Reg to his friends- didn't get phone calls often. He wasn't a social butterfly and didn't actively seek out the comfort of others. If her were being honest, he had only three people with whom the word friend resonated with. Four, if he counted Malachi, but they always expressed a slight dislike for Reggie. It was understandable. He did fuck up one mission for them. The entire screw up was why ARC had shipped him off to New York to chase after vouivres. Meanwhile, his teammates were chasing ghosts and possessed chickens in the Edinburgh countryside.

He had no problems with New York. The Manhattan area always bustled with life and it was similar to Paris in some ways. Henri said so himself, despite the tinge of sadness in his tone. The only problem with the trip was that he had to bring his son along. He couldn't leave him with ARC seeing as Rio always expressed a strong dislike for the agency's daycare system. (Regulus was sure it had to do with the clown themed outlay they picked for the daycare room. A horribly decision, really.) He was hoping Henri and Aristotle would finish up their mission before he had to do any actual work of his own. He refused to bring Rio on any sort of field work. He was only two, afterall.

Anyways, Reggie didn't get calls from anyone. Texting was the new thing and he wholeheartedly endorsed it. He had never been too good with conversations, and tended to fumble with his words eventually letting the conversations fall flat. Thinking about conversations just stressed him out which is why he preferred to let Aristotle do the talking for him.

Also, it was 10pm New York time. (Did they call it Eastern?) In Paris it would be about 4 am. He hadn't told anyone of his plans in New York. Why would anyone call him so late?

The redhead-dyed red hair that Aristotle said reminded him vaguely of cherries or tomatoes- balanced Rio's sleeping form in one hand, and shuffled through his pockets for his phone. His eyes lit up at the caller ID, a smile edging its way onto his face.

His friendship with Danny mainly revolved around late night texts (early mornings too considering they were in different timezones), the occasional song recommendation, and whatever selfies featuring near death experiences Regulus could find in his photo gallery. Danny was his closest friend, considering they grew up together, and Reggie was practically in love with him. Platonically, of course. However, phone calls weren't too frequent between the two. Their timezones aligned once in a while, but with their busy schedules it was difficult to talk often. Reggie wondered why the blonde wasn't tucked away sleeping. It was late.

He picked up the phone, excitement bleeding through his tone, "Hi!"

"I need your help."

Any other occasion Regulus would have taken it as a joke, but there was something serious almost _desperate_ in the other's tone.

"Are you okay?"

It took five minutes for Danny to explain what happened in the sewers. Regulus listened quietly, noting how Danny said dragon as quietly as he could. He wondered if it were a vouivre. His job would be easier as long as SHIELD had no intention of getting involved. Vouivre weren't dragons persay, but they also were poisonous. He never heard of them attacking without being provoked or deliberately poisoning someone _especially_ with a scratch. They viewed humans neutrally. Not completely good, but not completely bad either.

"I know a flight from Paris to New York is long, but is there anyway you could help?" Danny murmured and Regulus could almost imagine the worry on the blonde's face, eyebrows scrunched together. Reg heard footsteps in the background, a steady back and forth motion that was almost rhythmatic. Was Danny pacing? Was Danny a pacer?

"Actually." Reggie glanced around the airport, lips curving in a slight smirk. Fate had a strange way of working things out. "My plane just landed in the states."

* * *

Spiderman's condition was getting worse with each passing second. His skin was taking on a sickly color, the wounds on his back getting blacker and the skin around it turning an ugly shade of purple. The doctor mentioned his healing factor, despite the poison slowing it down, was working well enough to ease the poison's impact. She just wasn't sure how long his healing factor would hold off.

White Tiger did not expect to spend Saturday night watching Spidey cough up blood every other minute. Her anxiety gnawed at her sides at the slight thought that Spidey wouldn't make it. He was dozing on and off, eyes closing then opening quickly. She wondered if this could have been avoided if the team went along with him in the first place.

Nova noticed her slight change in demeanor and spoke up, "How much you wanna bet Danny's friend is some old monk with bad teeth?"

The comment earned raised eyebrows. Iron Fist had long since stopped talking on the phone, instructing an agent where to pick his friend up from. "Why bad teeth?" The blonde questioned.

"Why not bad teeth?" Nova shot back earning laughter from Spiderman. Visibly the group relaxed even Fury who'd been a bit tense since the ordeal started.

Fifteen minutes later, a boy sauntered in the medbay, dorky grin on his face. He had a backup slung over his shoulder and a sleeping kid in his arms. "This place is wicked. Not like bad wicked, but good wicked." He commented, peering around the medbay. His eyes landed on Spiderman. "He looks like shit."

Iron Fist greeted him with a bow. "Namaste, Regulus."

The newcomer returned the greeting, bowing as best as he could with the sleeping kid in his arms.

White Tiger _was_ expecting a monk with bad teeth, dressed in robes and spewing old idioms like broken word poetry. Reg wasn't much taller than Danny with tanned didn't look much older either. The roots of his hair were dark blending into the cherry red of his hair. From where she stood, White Tiger could see specks of yellow in the black pools of his eyes. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it.

Powerman clicked his tongue. "I should have bet on it."

Iron Fist gently took the kid out of Reg's hands, holding the small boy close. The other mumbled a thanks, walking near Spiderman and setting his bag down. He let out a small whistle, eyeing Spidey's wound. "You must have one tough will not to die or you're too stupid for the poison to kill you."

"Healing factor." Fury stood straight eyeing the newcomer with a steady, calculating gaze.

Reg shuffled from foot to foot, nodding slightly at the reply. "Do you guys like mind moving from the bed? Please?"

Reluctantly, they moved giving space for the redhead to do what he did best. He mumbled a quiet thanks, settling himself in front of the bed. He made it a habit to carry his magic equipment in a smaller pouch. It was easier to carry the essentials than lugging around a cauldron and frog eyes. Like hell customs would let him through even with ARC backing him up. He shuffled through his bag pulling out a small jar and two different colored liquids.. He added the liquids into the bowl, mumbling words in Chinese then, surprising the onlookers, he took a bite from his hand, dripping blood intro the small bowl.

White Tiger leaned over to Iron Fist, speaking quietly so she wouldn't wake the sleeping kid in his arms, "Who exactly is he?"

"Where did you even find him?" Powerman added, watching the red head boy mix the contents of the bowl.

"He's an old friend," Iron Fist answered, smiling slightly towards Regulus' direction. "Trust me. He knows what he's doing."

"Oh, shit. I put too much." Reg clicked his tongue, eyeing the the bowl. He shrugged. "It should be fine."

Powerman and White Tiger gave Iron Fist a blank look which he returned with a sheepish smile.

Spiderman watched Regulus warily, sparing a glance of his own at Iron Fist. The blonde gave him a reassuring smile though it did little to reassure him. "Do I have to drink that?"

"Huh? Oh, no! No, you don't. That's so gross, ew." He took a lighter out, heating up the contents in the bowl. Purple smoke rose from it, filling the room up with a minty smell. "Inhale this."

Spiderman did as he was told and could feel himself getting better. The color of his skin was slowly returning and the cuts on his back were closing up.

"That's-that's it?" Nova flew over, peering at Spiderman with wide eyes. "Colored smoke?"

"Yeah, it's just dragon poison." Reg shrugged, packing away his items. "No biggie."

"No biggie? He's been coughing up blood for who knows how long!"

"Yeah, it be like that sometimes. He should be fine in a couple days maybe less. Just don't go fighting anymore dragons."

Spiderman frowned, sitting up slowly. His back ached a bit, but not as bad as when he was first put in the medbay. "I didn't fight it."

There was a pause, Reg turning to face the hero with scrunched eyebrows and a slight frown. "What?"

"I was too surprised to do anything. It scratched at me and was probably going to do worse, but then the half snake lady stepped in."

"Wait, there were two?"

"Yeah a half snake and half woman plus the the actual dragon." Spiderman sent a teasing look Nova's way. "Though, It might have gotten pissed off at Nova's voice."

"Hey!" The cosmic hero retorted, punching Spiderman in his arm.

Reg snorted. "You sure it wasn't your smell?"

"Hey, I only smell like this because I was in the sewers! So what now?" Spiderman directed his question to everyone in the room ignoring Nova's laugh. "We let a dragon roam around New York's sewers?"

"Of course not," Reg beamed. " I'm gonna catch it and send it back to where it came from. It's kinda my job and the reason I'm here. Well, not for the dragon, but I'm sure my boss will be thrilled that I found one."

Fury eyed him with the same look as before and asked, "Who exactly do you work for?"

Regulus was used to that question by now. He could recall all the times, he'd been stopped by officers and other law enforcements. He pulled a badge from his pocket, the words ARC written in blue font. "Advanced Research Committee. ARC for short."

* * *

**no beta we die like men**

**iM moving the notes to the end of the fic ! since id like to add some special things? idk**

**if that makes sense tbvh**

**but! vouivre can also be guivre and they're a type of french wyvern that can be beautiful half women half snake ish**

**or just full on wyverns which is pretty cool**

**also wyvern and dragon can be used interchangeably but for the sake of the fic they'll be used separately 333**

**reviews appreciated see you next chapter !**


End file.
